


The Bus

by jakelsx



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mid Season Finale, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelsx/pseuds/jakelsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he couldn't leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> During "Too Far Gone", Maggie drops Glenn off at the bus. This takes place right after that.

Beth was gone.

"Please, I'll be right back!" she says, holding him back. Before he can even blink, she's gone.

"Maggie!" He starts to stumble out of the bus before he realizes that there was no other way. He had to stay.

"It's getting bad out there," someone behind him calls.

"How long do we wait?"

"Who else is missing?"

"We should go!"

Glenn turns around to see the bus half empty. A few women and children glance at him with wide eyes, some are looking at the window to gauge the damange.

"How long do we wait?" The question comes up again, louder. Glenn stands up and the door closes behind him. Someone has taken the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Glenn grabs the man in the front seat. He was in the sick ward with him.

"I'm getting us out of here before we all get killed!" His name was Tom. He still had red lines around his eyes, no color in his face, and sweat dripping down his forehead. He was sick just yesterday. Like Glenn.

"We're not leaving yet."

"Get back, son."

"We can't wait any longer!" More people start to chime in.

"People are dying!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"The tank is getting closer. Oh, God, here it comes!"

Glenn steadies himself on the handrail. His thoughts were drowned in gunfire and screaming but he only had one focus.

"Our people are still out there. Maggie, Rick, Daryl, Hershel, Carl, everyone is still out there. We have to wait for them."

"They're gone already. We have a chance to get away." Tom starts the bus. Glenn grabs him and pulls him off the driver's seat. Both of them are winded.

Another pair of hands quickly flings Glenn back, knocking him on the floor. "Let me go! We have to wait!"

He sees Tom twist the keys in the ignition again. Glenn throws himself forward but more hands hold him back. "Glenn, calm down," a few people say.

Glenn thrashes with all his strength and tries to get up again but he feels hundreds of arms holding him back. His fists fly at them and he manages to get a hand on the driver's seat but the bus is already moving forward.

"No! No, no, no stop the car! Stop the fucking car- what do you think you're doing? We have to wait! Maggie. Maggie!" He claws at Tom's arm, who easily shakes him off.

"We have to go."

"It's over!"

Some people tug at his shirt, others his arms, others his legs, others his hair. They're all pulling him back.

"Don't, please! Don't leave. Please no- Maggie! Maggie! MAGGIE!" He yells with all his might but at this point, he can't even hear himself. The explosions, the magazines emptying, the other people screaming, the bus rolling over dead bodies. "Get off me!"

"Someone calm him down!"

"What's he yelling about?"

"Grab his hands!"

Fear fueled his body. Fear that the prison would be gone. Fear that people would die because of them. Fear that Maggie would be hurt. That Maggie wouldn't be okay. That he'd never see her again. Maggie. He couldn't leave her. There was no way.

Then, a last surge of adrenaline. He breaks free of the hands holding him down and crawls towards the door. At least he could get out. At least he could stay with her.

The last thing he heard was, "Stop him!"

Then black.


End file.
